


Chocolate Hell

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter...good Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Hell

Dom had tried to avoid thinking about it, hoping that if he ignored it, it would slip by unnoticed. 

But his hopes were shattered when he saw ‘the box.’

He loved the fans, but sometimes he wished they didn’t have such good memories…..if only they knew what they had started.

It had been an innocent question in an interview. What is your favourite chocolate treat?

A certain singer had said Cadbury’s Crème Eggs, and for two years a box of the chocolate treat had turned up, wherever they were in the world; god knows how, and Matt had thanked them but said he couldn’t eat them as they were on tour, and too much dairy wasn’t good for his voice.

But there had been one occasion, when they weren’t touring…and that was when Dom started to hate Easter.

******************

“Ooh, crème eggs!” Matt exclaimed when he spotted the box.

“Don’t eat them all at once,” Dom had said.

“As if, you have to savour them,” Matt said, plucking one of the foil wrapped treats from the box. He sat on one of the chairs, legs slung over one of the arms.

He peeled away half of the wrapping, and Dom’s eyes widened. The way Matt looked at that piece of confectionary was….sinful.

It seemed to take him forever to bite the top off the egg and then his eyes closed, in what Dom could only describe as ecstasy.

Dom ran a hand over his face…please, please, just eat the thing.

Then the evil little pixie proceeded to scoop the filling out with a finger, put said finger in his mouth and let out a moan that really belonged in another room entirely.

Dom was glad Matt had his eyes closed; he couldn’t see the sheen of sweat that was now covering Dom’s body.

Please…please, just finish the damn thing….oh dear god, now he’s scooping the filling out with his tongue.

Dom had to get out…..oh dear lord….it was…..oh Christ…please stop.

Then there was relief when Matt finally popped the rest of the egg into his mouth. He stretched, revealing way too much of his pale but oh so lithe frame.

“Now that was yummy,” Matt said. “Do you want one?”

He seemed totally ignorant of the effect he’d had on Dom.

“No, thanks,” he managed to reply.

“Fair enough,” Matt said and swung his legs of the arm. He stood, grabbed the box and wandered off.

**********************

Dom was giving ‘the box’ the evil eye, when Tom and Chris walked in. They both spotted ‘the box’ at the same time.

“Oh no….it’s not,” Tom said, and Dom could hear the panic in his voice.

“Bloody hell,” Chris said, it was in his voice too.

Did they…….?

“Hide the sodding thing,” Chris said.

Dom was reaching for the box, when the tornado that was Matt blew in, and with a decidedly girly squeal said.

“Ooh…crème eggs!”

Three people in the room groaned inwardly…they hated Easter.


End file.
